Spirittale
by UrawizzardHary
Summary: Frisk and the other monsters have left the underground, leaving someone behind. That someone is the key to purification in the spiritground. Join them on a quest to save the spiritground from an unknown force while making new friends. Who is this person, you ask. It is actually surprising. It is Flowey the flower, aka Asriel Dreemur. Rated K for mild violence. May become T. OC's
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Alone. The one word that Flowey can think of is alone. His true form has vanished along with his ability to feel love. Frisk and the other monsters have managed to leave the underground… with the exclusion of Flowey. Surprisingly, Flowey never thought he could feel comfort and compassion ever again.

As Asriel Dreemur, he broke the barrier for Frisk using all the monster and human souls he had, allowing them and their friends to travel to the surface. Currently, his stem body was still and erect, as if it was dormant. Flowey can move, but he chooses not to. He still ponders about his wants. He wished he was with his parents, Toriel and Asgore. He wished he was with Frisk. He…He… He doesn't know anymore.

Flowey teleported to the edge of the Garbage Dump. He stumbled upon the anime titles that Alphys had thrown out months ago. _Monster Ball Y: Season 3_ , _One Punch Goat: Christmas Edition_ , _Dogeuto: Season 2_ , and many others. He even found a burned copy of… _Kissy Mew Mew 2: Editor's Edition_.

"What kind of game is that?" said Flowey. "It looks stupid and idiotic."

Flowey pushed the game off the ledge and into the abyss below. He chuckled at this. It entertained him to see such a terrible game be pushed off, so no one could see it ever gain. Suddenly, he thought of the game as himself. A terrible, terrible, thing that no one wants to see again.

He stopped laughing… he went over to the ledge and looked down. _A terrible thing that no one wants to see again_. The words repeated through his plant mind. In previous timelines, he eliminated every single living thing and destroyed himself to do it all over again. He was a sick person.

As he pondered about the very meaning of his existence, a light appeared. The surprised Flowey turned around and saw a figure in the light. It was Death. Death had come to claim him for the terrible things he has done. His price to pay for all the souls he has crushed. The expression of depression and sadness on the flower's face had turned to pure fear. It was over for him.

"Nooooo, please!" begged Flowey.

The figure in the light has come to take is soul. His memories flashed back from when he was… Asriel. He remembered when the first human fell, became a family with Toriel and Asgore, and then died while trying to free the monsters. He felt so much pain, never in his own life. At least he was there with Chara, his adoptive human brother, who also died with him. Now, he is going to be taken into the underworld to pay for his mistakes.

"Come fourth," commanded the figure.

"Okay, I will." The flower was ready to accepted his fate.

The two walked into the light to be transported to the figure's realm. Flowey closed his eyes, awaiting torture and pain. There was a blinding light, then a stream of rays shined on the pair. Unexpectedly, there was a stomach-turning push that sent both into a Ludicrous Speed (Spaceballs, I know could do better but I refuse). Finally, it all came to a halt. The flower opened his eyes to see a bleak world below. A mechanized sky island with endless steam coming from its towers, a floating mountain range with storm clouds that thunder and lighting, an over grown airborne jungle with dense trees, and many more.

"Jeezz, this place is more different than I expected," exclaimed Flowey.

"Welcome to the spirit realm, my friend," said the figure.

"What do you mean the…" Flowey started as he turned to look at the figure.

The figure now was more visible. It had a vanilla robe wrapped around itself with the symbol of a hand in the middle, two white chocolate wings, and a soft, smooth appearance. The species was rabbit an it was female. Flowey was amazed at the difference.

"Y…You look differ…differ…ent," stuttered Flowey.

"You look different yourself, goat boy," she responded.

"Are you calling me a goat?" asked Flowey.

* * *

Hello. The author here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Spirittale. Please comment on any suggestions (Not to delete my account or any negative suggestions) The next chapter will be out soon. Be wizardy me dudes.


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

"Yippee, hahahah!"

Flowey, now in the form of Asriel Dreemur, was shouting in glee for getting is old body back. His rabbit companion still could not understand what was happening. She paced back and forth, thinking of a solution. Asriel stopped celebrating and looked at the rabbit.

"Um…miss?" he started.

"How is this possible, when I went to teleport you here…you were a flower, not goat."

She continued to make inferences about how Asriel changed forms. Asriel tried to calm her down, but it only made it worse. He gave up on her after trying 12 times. She was too busy to notice him; it was not worth trying to help. He sat down on the edge of a nearby quartz cliff. He realized earlier that they were transported to an old and withered sanctuary. Asriel looked down at the world below. It made him feel uncomfortable. Or was that the effect of wearing underwear in front of a girl. Asriel stood up and turned to the awestruck rabbit.

"Who are you, why did you take me here, where are we, and what is going on down there," Asriel asked in a polite way.

The rabbit paused her rambling and turned to see a face of curiosity and confusion. She let out a heavy sigh. There was no escape. This was a procedure that had to be executed. She walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am Harely, the angel in training," she responded. "You are in the Spiritground, a place where monsters live after death."

Asriel forgot he was dead. After the encounter with humans, he died and his monster dusts spread across the flowers in the throne room. That Dr. Alphys lady just injected DETIMERNATION into the flower that had his monster dust. The DERTIMINATION revived Asriel, but with unexpected side effects. He was a flower. Without a soul, he could not function orderly and could not feel love or compassion. He ran away, hoping to find another solution.

"When I was a flower, I couldn't feel love or anything else that makes me happy," Asriel stated.

"Why." Harely had never heard this before in her training.

"When I was dead, a woman injected something into me to revive me, but without a soul, I could only be revived as a flower."

She stared at him for a moment and approached him with caution. Asriel confused at what she was doing. Suddenly she grabbed his hands in a strange way. Asriel started blushing a bit, but he hid it well. Trying to investigate further, she hugged him. He hugged back. Now…for the final test.  
"Hey. Thanks for the free hugs, but why are yo…" Asriel questioned.

The goat was interrupted with a kiss from Harely. He did not expect something like this to happen at this point so all he could do was stand there and blush madly. Harely looked at the red goat and smiled.

"So I guess that means you have your ability back." She chuckled for a bit.

"Wha…what the…what…ehh," Asriel stuttered.

"It was a test, dum dum," she responded. She was starting to laugh.

Asriel bit his lip and thought of an escape route. He was embarrassed, especially since he was in his underwear. He scrambled to the nearest column and hid behind it. Harely burst out laughing and she fell to the ground rolling. She could hear him moan behind the column. She stopped laughing after a while and returned to her posture.

"Hah, that was funny," she chuckled. "Hey Azz, I done laughing."

"You're still snickering." He was still blushing.

"C'mon, I'm sorry."

He emerged from the column. He sat down and on a nearby wall. Harely sat next to him. Immediately, both started laughing.

"HA ha, that was actually pretty funny," admitted Asriel.

"Yeah," replied Harely.

Both moved to the entrance of the sanctuary, where the world below could be visible. Harely frowned at the sight. She turned her head, ready to explain. She hated to tell one of their newest residents the situation they are in.

"This place used to be happy and cheerful, how it normally was," she explained.

"The Spiritground was meant to make monsters comfortable after death; happiness was meant to be common. One day, a cloud of darkness swept over the Spiritground. Suddenly, the monsters started to become depressed and sad. My mother, the guardian angel, went to investigate the madness since she was authority. She never…"

Tears started to form on the rabbit's eyes. Asriel felt empathy for the rabbit. _She must be in a lot of stress_ , he thought. She used her robe too wipe away the tears. She covered her face with her now wet paws. Asriel knew what to do. It was the action that Frisk took to calm him down. He gave her a hug. She was confused at first, but soon understood. She hugged back.

"(sniff)…I don't wanna let go," she sobbed.

"Hey…I know that feeling," he responded.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Harely asked.

Asriel shook his head. He thought he was going to be tortured for his wrongdoings. He wanted to know, but was afraid to ask.

"This place needs a hero with a heart of kindness. It needs to be returned to its happy state. I want my mother back. I want my residents happy. I want you to do that for me. Go to my mother's sanctuary across the Spiritground and report back to me."

Asriel hated going on adventures. Back when he was alive, he would always stay home while Chara would venture far into the Underground. On the other hand, he couldn't let her down. Based on the look of things, it won't be easy. But with a little DERTIMINATION, anything is possible. At least that's how Chara said it.

"Sure," he replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. "Here is a map and instruction guide on how to deal with lost residents. There is mouse named Dr. Rodeny on Techoyo. He will help you through."

Asriel looked at the mechanized piece of land. The island is on the path in front of them. He should start there if anything. He said his goodbyes and left towards Techoyo. Before he went off, Harely shouted one more thing.

"To unlock the door to my mother's sanctuary, you must find all of the island keys."

 _Great, another thing on my back_ , he thought. He continued on his path into the city.

* * *

Hello my wizards, wow, much views. Anyways, thanks for tunnin in and ask questions. I LIKE questions. Poce.


End file.
